Blue Skies and Rain
by stolen94
Summary: Alex has a serious problem. One she doesn't know how to fix or get rid of. She just hopes someone helps her before it's too late...
1. Chapter 1: Back Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story plot, which I haven't quite figured out yet. **

**A/N: I thought I'd try something different so I uploaded this to see if anybody liked it. I've already written the second chapter but haven't finished it. I'll see what responses I get for this. Maybe it'll give me a few ideas. Thanks to those who have read my other one-shots and favorited them or reviewed them. It really means a lot to me. And to those who haven't read them, take a look and see if you like/hate. :D **

It was the night they had arrived back from the vacation and Justin was still reveling in what had happened over the course of their stay on the foreign country. He shuddered at the memory of their parents having no recollection about their children.

It had been a very lonely feeling and the faces of his younger sister and his younger brother with tears in their eyes and pouts and having no idea how to fix it made him choke up a bit.

He set down his suitcase next to his closet, leaving the chore of unpacking for a later time and moved towards his bed. He sat down first, but with exhaustion weighing on his mind, laid back, and supporting his head by bending his arms and crossing them behind him.

He let himself wander and closed his eyes, very grateful he was finally home.

Though the trip had been pleasant once they had dealt with the whole ordeal, it'd been nice spending time with his family without Alex interrupting with her haughty and sarcastic remarks or jabs directed at him.

They had spent it relaxingly for the remainder of the days they had left of their vacation and he was admittedly sad to see their family bonding fade ever so slightly.

'If it hadn't been for Alex, though,' a little nagging voice said in the back of his mind. He turned to his side to face the wall.

He appreciated his family. He did. But Alex was sometimes a little hard to tolerate. She was funny, he'd give her that, and she somehow had the best interests at heart for anybody she 'helped'; nevertheless, he couldn't help but think of all the trouble she caused. It was his job as their older brother to look out for Alex and Max and to help them when they were in a rut, but sometimes it felt like he was in the same situation when it came to Alex.

Something was always up with her. He admired the way she always tried to solve her own problems or somebody else's, but at times he really thought she should mind her own business.

Alex had definitely learned her lesson over their summer break, he smiled sadly. He wished nothing like that would ever happen to them again. It had been like a light shining into his groggy eyes. A shock of pure fear and panic had coursed through his body when he realized that his parents didn't recognize him. Didn't know him.

He fought back the rush of memories and settled deeper into his comfortable bed.

He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep without showering or changing until there was a knock on his half-opened door. He stretched and stood, saw who it was at the door, and realized the irony of his actions when he remembered his earlier thoughts.

"Hey." Her quiet voice broke the silence as she found a spot next to him. She was uncharacteristically quiet and he paid more attention on her.

"What's up?" He asked, lacing his fingers on top of his lap.

"I know that I don't apologize often," At a pointed look from him, she hastily corrected herself, annoyance in her voice. "Ok, _ever, _but I wanted to say sorry about what I did. I know I ruined our vacation and I wish I hadn't been so stubborn and selfish and casted that spell. I definitely learned something and I'll be smarter about boys and family in the future." She finalized, sounding like she was repeating an apology to a teacher. He smirked. He knew how much it pained her to submit defeat and acknowledge her faults but he knew she knew it was the right thing to do.

"I know how much you hate doing this, so I'll leave it at that. Okay?" He asked, trying really hard to hide the smirk threatening to break out over his face. He looked at Alex and saw her nod and her grim expression. She stood up and stretched a bored look in her eyes once again. "I'm gonna leave….so…" She said awkwardly. He smiled and sighed heavily, lying back down. No matter how hard Alex sometimes made life for him, he knew she'd always apologize when she knew she'd gone too far. If only she knew that every time before she even thought of causing trouble.


	2. Chapter 2: Third Time's A Charm

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story plot which I'm still trying to figure out. :D**

Alex inhaled a shuddery breath as she gathered herself up, snickering bitterly when she remembered her words the night of their arrival back at Waverly Place which was almost two months ago. '…I'll be smarter about boys and family in the future.' Her determined voice echoed in her head and she scoffed. She took a look at her disheveled appearance and muttered, "Yeah, right," bitingly. She stumbled upright, pulling her clothes together mumbling a simple healing spell with a voice thick with repressed anger and tears.

She sighed shakily and made her way inside her family's sub shop. It wasn't full but it wasn't empty and she carefully maneuvered her way around the tables, making sure nobody paid too much attention to her, which was a tad difficult, considering the fact that she lived to draw attention to herself.

She quickly climbed the stairs, thanking god she didn't have to help out today.

Before she entered the apartment, she calmed herself and wiped the few tears that had managed to escape.

She opened the door and was disappointed to see her brothers on the couch watching TV.

She tried to make her way quietly up the stairs but Justin had asked her a question she wasn't yet ready to answer truthfully.

"How'd the date go?" he said nonchalantly. She panicked. She set her face into an unreadable mask. "What do you care dork? We laughed, we kissed, we laughed some more and now I'm home." Her usual sarcasm was handy at times when she was vulnerable to express her real feelings. Justin appeared interested when he noticed something on her face. Alarm bells rang off in her head. What if she still had that bruise? She brushed her cheek carefully and casually, letting her expression stay passive.

"Why do you have dirt on your forehead? Been hanging out with those hobos you call artists, again?" He snickered like he'd made the cleverest comeback.

She could've said something to him about that, but she didn't really get riled up. She was tired and really wanted to check herself for any further injuries he'd made.

"Ha-ha. NO. I'm not into art anymore for your information. I'll be in my room if Mom or Dad asks, okay?" She stated and hoped Justin wouldn't question her further. She knew she wasn't acting like herself but right now she couldn't really put up a front when she was exhausted and sore.

She slammed the door behind her, locking it with a flick of her wrist.

She slid down the door, spreading her legs out when she finally landed on her carpeted floor. Her face crumpled up, her eyes blurring with tears and this time she didn't stop them from falling. "How can I be so stupid?" She thought. "He likes me." She reminded herself.

Although Alex prided herself in being strong, she wasn't so sure about herself nowadays. She felt vulnerable and alone. She didn't know to fix her situation.

Everything had been going great. She'd met Josh at school (surprise, surprise) when she was hanging out by the bleachers in the football field during Calculus. He'd been sat at the very top and from what she could see, sketching in a small pad, with a smoke hanging at the edge of his mouth. She'd been drawn in by his mysteriousness and sexiness and dangerousness. She didn't know just how dangerous he really was until now.

She wanted to take that day back when she approached him and asked him what he'd been doing. He'd answered with this glint in his eyes that had pinched her heart in a very delicious way, "The most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Sure it'd been way too cheesy but she had fallen for that bad-boy-closet-romantic kind of guy. She knew from the way he had spoken that he was talking about her so she had flirted right back. They had then talked seriously and he'd asked her out on a date that Friday (it'd been a Wednesday that day) and he had said he'd pick her up at the station at 6.

He was a gentleman. Asking her opinion on everything but still offering his when she asked. He opened the doors for her and helped her sit down and paid for the meal. Making her laugh and swoon with his jokes and deep thoughts. She really thought that was it. Her real, first serious relationship. This wasn't going to be like Dean. This was going to be something different and better and _mature_. He made her feel mature when he put his hand on the small of her back and lead her around. It made her feel _his_.

But now she saw him for who he was and she didn't know how to get rid of him. He still was the same guy she'd met but he'd shown a different side of himself that she couldn't take. He was possessive and jealous and he always made her feel guilty about the things she did or the way she ate and how much she ate and how she was. He was making her change without her even realizing it. He was taking control over her life and she wanted him to stop. She loved him and hated him and she wasn't sure if she could live without him anymore. In one second he could turn her laughter to barely suppressed sobs to fiery anger and then guilt. It was such a rollercoaster, their relationship, she wasn't even sure if they'd ever stop.

A month and she wanted to break up. Alex could feel the guilt eating her up but she took one look at herself across the room into her dresser's mirror and flinched. Who was that girl with the dull hair, circles around her eyes, tears streaming down her gaunt cheeks, smearing the makeup she had to wear to _look_ alive? She stared at her lap, twisting her fingers this way and that, thinking about that afternoon.

He'd invited her to go to this bar where his friends went to play pool and drink. She wasn't all that sure but she didn't want to even think about what he'd do if she declined his offer. So, she'd put on her tightest skinny jeans with the rips on the knees, and a baby doll top with a tank top under so she wouldn't look like a slut showing that much skin. She'd let her hair down, curling it so it framed her face nicely. She'd gone with smoky eyes and pale lip-gloss and lots of foundation. She'd worn the sling-back brown boots with heels. In the end she looked like a young stripper. He, of course, loved it and had shown her how much he liked it when he'd pulled her into a dark alley and ravaged her enough to make her _appear_ like they'd done much more. She just wiped her face and fixed her clothes and followed him to the bar, smiling at his creepy friends who kept leering on her. She'd found a stool not far away to sit down on so she wouldn't give them any more access to touch her.

That had been mistake number one, he'd told her. Mistake number two was when she didn't take his offer for a beer. He'd laughed it off and joked to his friends how she was so smart and how she made him want to stop drinking altogether. It was the most hilarious thing his friends had heard, and it left her feeling beyond embarrassed. She'd just stayed put on that stool watching the pool game going.

Mistake number three was when she'd excused herself to go to the restroom to 'freshen up'. When she was heading back towards their group, a geeky looking guy had approached her and asked her what time it was. She gave him the time but she hurried back when she saw the face _he_ gave her. At that point she knew she was done for.

The ride home had been silent and tense and she was afraid of saying something…so she didn't. His knuckles were white on the steering wheel and she gripped her fingers tight when she imagined what they'd do to her.

When they arrived near the sub shop, he'd pulled her into the same alley way he'd kissed her in and screamed at her for making him look like a fool and an idiot in front of the whole room where most of his friends were in. He'd shouted out the things they had said to him when she was in the bathroom and she'd tried very hard not to yell at him. But then he'd told her to stand up straight because she looked dumb like that. More with the outfit she had on. "A stupid whore." He'd said and that was the last straw. She had retaliated by telling him that he loved that look. And it was his fault because he hadn't told her how to act so it wasn't her fault he had looked like an ass.

And that was when he'd slapped her so hard she'd fallen to the ground. The dirty ground where her family placed the trash bags and the things they were going to throw away when they cleaned the house every year. He'd made her feel like filth. Like she wasn't worth anything for him and he could do anything he pleased whenever he wanted… He'd left then because he'd heard voices of people going in and out of the shop. He'd left her there to get up and clean herself so she wouldn't arouse any suspicion from her family or strangers. _Fuck!_

It was the third time he did that. The first time he'd just shoved her into his car. He was mad because she hadn't decided to wear that cute skirt he'd complimented a week before. The second time he had forced himself on her in her room. They were 'studying' and her family was downstairs and they were fooling around. But then he'd taken it too far when he had pushed her onto her bed and had held her hands above her head with his. It'd been too much for her and she had requested him to go home. He had pleaded to her to just leave it and continue studying. That he'd stop but he had tried it again and this time she had pushed him out of the house.

She wasn't sure if she could forgive him for this time. But he wasn't the one that needed to ask for forgiveness. He'd probably tell her that she was wrong. That he was the one who tried to understand anytime she did something wrong.

She sighed. She wanted everything to stop. She wanted things to go back to the way things used to be. She wanted the easy banter between her and her family. Now, she avoided them at all costs just so she wouldn't have to explain her fatigue to them and _why_ she was so tired. She wanted to disappear and sleep all day. Try to forget this whole thing. Maybe then she'd regain some of the happiness she still had buried inside of her.

Alex wiped her face, hiccupping every once in a while, and stood up, working her way towards her bed. She sat down gingerly and pulled her shoes off. She let out a relieved sigh once her feet found their way to the fluffy carpet and she scrunched up her toes, moaning at how good it felt.

Next, she slowly peeled her pants off, making sure to avoid her left knee which she had fallen on when he had slapped her. A small but gross scratch stretched across her knee cap and she hoped it wouldn't scar. It'd be too much of a reminder for her of him. That is, _if_ she ever broke up with him. She peered at her legs trying to find anything wrong with them, but other than that scratch she was fine. She looked around her bed to find her pajama bottoms and she slid them on. She finally took her shirts off.

She glanced at her mirror and turned this way and that and flinched when she saw a bruise on her spine. 'He pushed me too hard when he kissed me.' She thought. 'You like it rough, don't you? I know you do, you dirty ho.' His voice taunted in her head. A tear made its way down her face and hardened her gaze at her reflection.

"That's the last time I'm letting you do this." She whispered to herself. She hoped she'd finally make that step and break up with him. She couldn't let him do this to her anymore.

Alex gasped when she reached to gather her hair up into a messy pony tail. Her ribs poked out disgustingly and she wondered when she'd let herself get this skinny. 'It's all those make-out sessions during lunch and afterschool.' She told herself. When she came home nowadays, she was beyond exhausted and usually didn't have the energy to sit through dinner let alone eat something.

Alex took a deep breath and grabbed the shirt she wore to sleep and slid it on. A beep from her skirt sounded and her heart accelerated. 'Don't be him.' She repeated when she flipped the phone open. It was Harper. Her breath came out in a gust of air. She was so relieved her vision was becoming blurry. 'Or maybe you just need to eat, idiot.' She uttered harshly.

Harper's text asked if she wanted to go to the mall to visit the new store 'Hats'n'stuff'. She'd heard it was totally awesome and you could find a hat for any type of outfit you had on. Alex smiled for the first time in days but grimaced when she remembered what Josh had said about her best friend. He didn't want her to hang out with a nobody loser when he could introduce her to his girlfriends ('I swear they're just friends. They're just really good friends.' He'd persisted when she made a face at the word) and she could rise up the social ladder at school.

Alex quickly typed out an apology (yes, she _was_ sorry) and wondered if Harper was offended that she hadn't hung out with her for the past weeks. 'Hopefully our friendship is stronger than this destructive relationship I have with this ass.' Alex muttered.

With a loud exhale, Alex switched the lights off and curled into her bed for a nap. 'Thank god tomorrow's a Saturday.' Was her last thought before she closed her eyes and drifted off into yet another nightmare starring her boyfriend.

**Okay. That was kind of crappy I'll admit but I didn't know how to end it. I just wanted to end it cause this was a pretty depressing chapter. I hope there is somebody reading this. I want to hear your thoughts on this. Anything. Even something mean so I can have the determination to make this better. **

**This was loosely based on the Degrassi episode where Fiona gets slapped by her bf Bobby. I'm liking the new season. Are you? What are your thoughts on the recent episodes? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. **

**Thanks to anybody who has reviewed and favorited and alerted this story. I'm trying my best to come up with the next chapters but inspiration has fled from me. I hope I can finish this. If I do, it'll be the first of my stories that I do. :D Until the next chapter, happy reading.**

Justin knew that there was something seriously wrong with his sister the moment she started going out with that shady guy Josh.

Like any other suspicion he has of her boyfriends, it all started with some rumors he'd heard going around school. He'd gone to the principal's office because of some questions Mr. Larrytate had for him concerning graduation day and his obvious odd and strange behavior. He'd stopped at the water fountain on the way. The one right next to the girls' bathroom because contrary to what people thought, that one always had a nice scent looming around it. He'd chalked it up to it being the girls who always came out smelling strongly of flowery perfume.

He'd just finished taking a huge sip when the pink-painted door swung open (and like always, got hit with a whiff of Delilah Rose) and he caught the gist of conversation going on between Jane McIntosh and Brea Grace. It was something along the lines of, "Yeah, I once went out with him but he was such a douche. I mean, he bought me dinner and expected me to make out with him throughout the movie. Like, duh, he's hot but Ryan Reynolds is so much sexier."-"I know right? I heard he's going out with that tough Alex Russo chick."-"Sister of that dork Justin?"-"Yeah. But I also saw him Thursday night with Becka Nunez. They were totally going at it in his truck outside of Starbucks."

They, of course, didn't notice his disgruntled expression at their mention of him and he was glad they didn't though he wasn't happy about what they thought of him.

He'd kept this piece of information to himself because a good detective always keeps any and all information a secret. After that encounter with those girls he'd kept hearing it from every pair of girls he'd accidently heard talking.

He wasn't sure if he should do something about it, but he wasn't happy about the kind of guy Alex was spending her free time with. He couldn't approach Alex because he knew her personality and she'd just accuse him of lying and he didn't want that.

He had pretty good evidence but he needed actual proof that would back up all the gossip he'd heard.

'Alex would realize it on her own time.' He kept telling himself but it deeply affected him that his dear sister would let that kind of creep into her life.

He knew he was a creep because he'd seen him from his locker one morning. He was going to give Alex their 'good morning' kiss and he knew she wasn't in a good mood. She'd charmed his cup full of orange juice to spill down his chin every time he drank from it. He'd seen that brief, murderous look that had flitted across his eyes and Justin was very thankful he hadn't blinked. Josh had just smiled (VERY) tightly and had settled with a side hug from Alex.

He didn't know how she stood him. He always reeked of cigar smoke and he was charming in that psycho way teachers taught you always to avoid in strangers. He knew that he never attended class and that he skipped almost religiously. As President of the Student Council, he'd been able to receive a copy of his file. It may seem like a drastic move but he'd seen Josh storming out of their loft with a thunderous look.

Nothing about that fellow Josh seemed welcoming in the least and he hoped Alex wouldn't be that angry when he finally presented all the evidence he had over her boyfriend.

**I know it's a little 'off' but I really wanted to do a chapter with Justin's point of view. I know I didn't do it well but it served as a filler. I'm trying my best to get motivated and I think I am. I'll try my best to update faster. And if you catch anything that's wrong, please feel free to correct me. I'll take any kind of constructive criticism to make my story better. Thanks, stolen94.**


End file.
